


Perfect Solution

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: 16岁！Twelfth Doctor AU、三题故事-身高差、年龄差、争吵
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：16岁！Twelfth Doctor AU、三题故事-身高差、年龄差、争吵  
> 警告：OOC！OOC！OOC！重要的事情说三遍！对白非常多！Bug也非常多！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

“You！”Doctor跟前站着一个眼下正非常非常生气的Clara Oswald，气得像一只鼓胀的河豚那样，暖褐色的眼睛瞪得可凶可圆，用手指着他的鼻子愤怒的说到，“Why the hell did you do that！Why the hell did you tell Danny you were my boyfriend！”  
“这有什么问题吗？”Doctor一脸无辜的眨了眨眼。  
“当然有问题！You are not my boyfriend！”  
“Of course I am not your boyfriend.”过于年轻的时间领主不高兴的撇着嘴， “但他是个大兵，Clara，我不喜欢士兵，而且你明明知道。”  
“曾经是！他曾经是个士兵，现在是个数学老师。”  
Doctor毫不客气的指明，“别自欺欺人了Clara，他就是个大兵，一直都是。”  
“就算他是个士兵，又哪里碍着你了？”  
“Hmm，他对你有好感，想跟你约会，而你的约会对象怎么能是一个大兵，这也太奇怪了！”  
“所以你就告诉Danny你是我的男朋友？！“Clara能清晰感觉到血液不断冲撞太阳穴的钝痛，大约是她头疼开始发作的前兆。  
“绝大部分，是的，体育老师是个令人讨厌的大兵，小部分因为他想追你，”或者是倒过来，反正Doctor也不会承认，“两者的叠加可真让人困扰，因为你不能跟一个大兵约会！ ”  
时间领主抢在Clara发出任何反驳的意见之前又接着说到，“不得不说Mr. Pink甚至还不如之前的那个，整天带着领结的那位老师，好歹他不是一个大兵。认真的，我觉得你很有必要在彻底没救之前赶紧找个人帮你矫正一下自己太过糟糕的挑选约会对象的品味了，Clara.”  
“Oh！得了吧，Doctor，每一个和我约会的家伙你都不喜欢！你都看不顺眼！你到底他妈的对人类正常的约会有什么意见！”  
“当然有意见，人类的约会简直太他妈的无聊了，你是怎么受得了的！”  
Clara试图以深呼吸缓解头疼和想揍对方一顿的强烈欲望，“因为我就是个人类，还有，别说脏话。”  
但你刚才不就说了，而且“Fucking”也算不上什么脏话，Doctor翻着白眼，“Well，很高兴我不是。”  
“那你也不能对别人说你是我的男朋友，你才十六岁！十六岁！还是个未成年的小男孩！别跟我说你是外星人，时间领主这时间领主那的，你现在正踩在人类的地球上，Doctor，得按我们的规矩来。”  
“我才不小！”Doctor活活像是一只被人踩了尾巴的猫，锋利的眉毛挤在了一块，气得差点跳起来，不然他大概会说自己本来就是外星人地球的法律管不着他云云，而不是……“我比你高了足足7英寸，并且我还会再长得更高的，而你已经不再长个了！明明你才是更小的那个！”  
“闭嘴！小子！”Miss. Oswald以一记足以杀人的眼刀严重警告Doctor，“再多说一句我真的会揍你的！”  
“本来就是！”  
Clara高举起手并未如Doctor所预计的那般给予他重击，只是轻轻拍了一下他的脸颊。或许是过于出乎意料，一闪而逝温软的触感反倒是给Doctor带来了比耳光更大的刺激，登时浑身一个激灵，心率窜得特别快，对着Clara楞了一会儿才稳住呼吸的节奏，重新想起自己原先要说的话。  
“听着，Clara，这真的不是我的错，我去学校找你但你恰好不在，这当然不能怪我。而且是他自己误会了，体育老师问我是你的什么人，我就说自己跟你住在一块，但不是你的学生，也不是你任何有或没有血缘的亲戚，更不是你任何朋友的亲戚。”  
“所以他就以为你是我的男朋友？！”Clara满脸震惊，这听上去简直比知道外星小混蛋对别人说自己是她男朋友更诡异，“你怎么不跟他解释清楚？以及，第几遍了，Danny Pink是数学老师。”  
“为什么要解释？我说的话里有哪一个词不是事实吗？”  
“But you are not my boyfriend！”  
“Of course I am not your boyfriend！”用不着你一再的提醒我！Doctor及时的咬紧了牙才没把后半句也冲着Clara喊出去。  
如同黄油被餐刀一分为二的切开，争吵声顿时就断了，两人都瞪视着对方，也不说话，心里只怕都在骂着眼前这个外星生物根本就不可理喻。而问题又绕回了最开始，面红耳赤的吵了半天也没能争出什么结果来，还是和原来一样，也不完全一样，唯一不同的，由先前一只气鼓鼓的河豚变成了如今的两只。  
二人此前所有的争吵，Clara Oswald都是先让步的那一个，这次也不例外，因为她不能寄希望于一个十六岁对如何正确处理人际关系一无所知的外星小混蛋主动让步，根本没有人能办到。  
Miss. Oswald深深地叹了口气，“就此打住，我不打算再接着跟你讨论这个，以后也不打算。任何关于会对象、男朋友，或者是我的私生活的问题，都跟你没关系，Doctor，你就放着别管！别再给我添乱了小子！”  
“为什么不？你的问题还没解决。“  
有你在这搞事根本就没法解决，Clara颇有些挫败的想，“这没什么好谈的，没什么好跟你谈的。“重音强调后一句。  
“别走，Clara，”Doctor也叹了口气，在对方转身之前拉住了Clara的手臂，认真的瞧着她。  
其实他有一个解决方案，甚至是最佳的解决方案，Doctor如此想着的时候，眼睛不由自主的开始发亮，如同突然来了一阵风吹散了雨云那样。但在Clara Oswald的认知里，这可不是什么好兆头，小混蛋又想出了什么惹人讨厌的鬼主意，并且自己当初就是因为这双特别招人的蓝眼睛才把不该捡的外星人给带回了家，才惹来了如今这么多的麻烦……  
Doctor接着说到，以某种透着超出正常水平的雀跃的腔调，“当然有，Clara，当然有，你还有一个问题没有问我，现在应该问了。”  
“What？！还有什么问题，问你什么？”Clara听了有点懵。  
“问我会不会当你的男朋友。”  
只顾着在时间领主的蓝眼睛里数星星的小姐姐正在犯着一个极其严重的错误，先于思考之前，下意识跟着Doctor重复了他的问句，“你会不会当我的男朋友？”   
“Yes.”  
Doctor低头凑过去给了他的女朋友一个甜甜软软的吻。  
现在你也可以跟Mr. Pink说我是你男朋友并让他另找一个约会对象了，Clara Oswald， It’s a perfect solution，perfectly perfect.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 教练，我好像终于写出了傻白甜！  
> 沉迷突发梗，无心填坑，一个极其OOC且蠢的突发对白练手文，没有什么比争吵更适合写对白了。昨天正好Roll到可以搞小12 AU的关键词，年龄差+身高差+争吵，虽然事实上并没能真正写出年龄差的感觉和萌点，但我就想看小12主动撩！我他喵的就想看他俩谈恋爱，就想发个糖！
> 
> 2016年10月28日 于家中


End file.
